


Lucky Are You Who Finds Me

by cruelest_month



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Banter, Gen, Kissing, M/M, monster hunting, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/pseuds/cruelest_month
Summary: Statements lead to tracking down a monster in Kent and dealing with the Lukas family. The good news is this can only help fund the Magnus Institute. The regrettable news is Elias Bouchard seems to have made quite an impression on Peter Lukas.





	Lucky Are You Who Finds Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Victorian AU where the Magnus Institute has only recently gotten off the ground and running. Elias Bouchard is working to make ends meet for him and his assistants. Gertrude Robinson has gone off in another direction with her own staff. 
> 
> Jonathan Sims and the others only know as much as Elias feels they need to know. Jon, however, is as close to an equal as the assistants get. He knows the most and has an actual understanding of the entities, but it is fairly basic.
> 
> Everyone is also a bit closer in age and obviously the timeline is different. Enjoy!

The carriage ride was a slow, bumpy, and boring. Elias had been trying to pry a conversation out of his companion but the man was a stubborn little oyster.

“It will do us some good to get out of the offices.” It would keep the landlord off his back for a few weeks’ time too. “Investigating these issues could prove enlightening or at least invigorating.”

Jonathan Sims looked irritated and made a show of cleaning his spectacles. “I rather thought this was what Stoker, Blackwood, and James were for.”

“Until we can prove the inherent value in our Institute, I can’t leave everything to chance.” Of the four of them, Sims cleaned up the nicest although he wasn’t much for social engagements. Elias had his occasional and lingering doubts about all of them. They meant well but they did so much less of it than he would have liked.

All the same, he could trust Sasha to hold down the fort along with Rosie. Martin could supply them with tea and adequate research. It was a shame about the statements, but they’d manage. And someday he could only hope the gramophone would result in advances that could prove to be marginally useful to their purposes.

“Timothy is with us. He chose to sit with the driver after our last stop, if you recall. This isn’t just for research either. There’s a substantial reward for dealing with this creature.”

“Can’t Stoker handle this all by himself? If there is, in fact, anything stalking the people of Godmersham? If that is a real place?”

Elias leaned back in his seat and sighed to himself. Yes, if they thought the creature would go away after a lengthy period of flirting. Jonathan Sims was truly a frustrating work in progress. Underneath all of his skepticism was an unhealthy dose of curiosity. Elias had yet to make much progress in unearthing it.

He rather missed Gertrude, but her methods and his hadn’t exactly been able to join together in perfect harmony. He wondered how she was faring with Shelley and Keay and the other assistants she’d stolen. Maybe she would hire him if everything went south.

“It is,” Elias patiently explained, “but we have a stop to make along the way. We’re in… well, this isn’t exactly neutral territory.”

“Right, the Lukas family. What are we telling them exactly?”

“_We_ are telling them absolutely nothing. I am going to do all of the talking.”

“I can conduct conversations. In fact, people often prefer me to you.”

“Doubtlessly, but there’s a sensitive matter that requires addressing.”

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and then frowned.

“I need to discuss funding.”

“Is that necessary?”

Elias smiled thinly. He supposed Jonathan would continue to work for free, but no one else would and there were a growing pile of bills to consider. “Unfortunately, I think it’s vital. I need to speak with them and eventually with the Fairchilds. Possibly other families as well.”

“So we’ll have to start sharing our findings with the sources of the problem?”

“Only what they ask for.”

Jonathan smiled. “Oh good. I should think there’s no need to get misguided people in trouble for things said in some degree of confidence.”

“Again, this is why I will be doing the talking. Even if you find yourself with the ability to converse with anyone there, no matter how benign the situation may seem? You are not to mention having any prior knowledge of Carlita Sloane or the Tundra.”

Jonathan scowled. “It’s as if you think I’ve never left home before.”

“Tact is, quite frankly, something the Institute staff is lacking in spades at the moment. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Ah.” Jonathan considered this and put back on his spectacles. “A fair point,” he murmured before staring out the window at the darkening countryside.

__________

The carriage door opened quickly when they arrived. Timothy seemed to be in good spirits. He helped Elias down with a polite smile. Then he moved on to providing Jonathan with the sort of help one traditionally gave to a perpetually fainting lady who was afraid of muddy puddles. 

They fell to bickering because, of course, they did.

Elias spoke to the driver who gave him a sympathetic nod. Then he headed to the door. They were expected. He’d written ahead and received a reply before daring to set forth.

A rather dashing and tall man answered the door. He took up most of the doorway and grinned as he stood there. He looked as if he’d been in the middle of taking off his riding clothes. His jacket was slung over a shoulder. All he had left on was a shirt, breeches, and black leather boots that ended just below his knees.

“More guests for you,” he called back over his shoulder and back into the house. A dark hallway stretched out behind him. There was no telling who he was speaking to. He smiled to Elias, still blocking the doorway. “I’m Peter Lukas.”

“Elias Bouchard. Head of the Magnus Institute.”

“Already?”

“You’ve heard of it?”

“No, never,” Peter admitted with a grin. “You seem rather young to be the head of an institute though. Congratulations. I imagine you’re here to see the head of my family then. You’ve brought a little entourage as well.”

“These are my assistants. Jonathan Sims and Timothy Stoker.”

“What do they assist you with?”

“Research, information gathering, and data organization.”

“Nothing else?” Peter asked a tad too innocently.

Elias colored slightly, rather irritated. “Of course not.”

“Oh good. Well, they can go on in then to the parlor. You have to tell me more about your Institute first.”

Jonathan frowned, moving forward. “We’re on a rather fixed schedule, Cap—”

“Captivating information. Can’t wait to tell you all about it. Schedule be damned,” Elias hurriedly insisted at a much louder volume. Honestly, the first sentence out of Jonathan’s mouth and he was using the man’s rank of which they were to know nothing about.“You two go on inside. Don’t touch anything.”

He watched and waited for them to go.

Peter moved only slightly to let them past, looking amused by the entire situation. “Ah, the hired help,” he observed, “they never quite do as you’d like.”

“I run an academic institution that researches the esoteric and paranormal. We’re relatively new and still growing as an organization. I’m hoping to move our headquarters and expand into a series of departments including an archives. We do have a motto, however: _Audio. Viglio. Opperior_.”

“I listen. I watch. I wait,” Peter murmured. He’d managed it in an instant but he didn’t look all that excited about remembering his Latin. “You’re for the Eye then.”

“Yes.”

“Well. I do hope you find something here that’s worth studying.”

“I have,” Elias said with a neutral expression simply to watch Peter smirk. “In Godmersham,” he added, pleased when Peter looked a tad sheepish and crestfallen. “And or Crundale.”

“Is this about the thing haunting the woods?” Peter looked concerned. “I’m not sure going there would be the same as listening, waiting, or watching. Although hunting does involve quite a bit of all three.”

“I was actually hoping to explain myself and the on-going situation to the head of your family…”

“Ah, of course. By all means, let’s locate Nathaniel. I’ll listen in. Just got back from a long sea voyage myself. Literally just got back,” Peter said, indicating a large canvas bag by the door. “I could do with another adventure.”

“This isn’t an adventure. This is strictly academic study with some fieldwork to achieve financial security.”

“Oh, of course, what with that considerable bounty on offer.”

Elias colored again, a bit angry. “What it is and isn’t about is hardly your affair, Mr. Lukas. Some of us do worry about money.” All of the time, and to a relentless, miserable degree.

Peter approached him slowly and touched his cheek. “I’d prefer you call me Peter. Don’t do that.”

Elias hesitantly allowed the contact. Peter’s fingers felt warm against his skin and when they started stroking down, it was only for a moment. “Do what?” he asked when Peter withdrew.

“Get all tetchy,” Peter explained. “That last bit was poor manners on my part. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

After a pause, Elias replied. “I’ll make an effort.”

Peter grinned, gently ushering him into the house. “Excellent, and you’ve no need to fret, my dear. Money is a problem easily solved.”

_At the very least_, Elias thought, _perhaps I can get something out of this one._

__________

Much to Peter’s chagrin, Elias and Nathaniel were able to have a private conversation. Much to Elias’ frustration, Peter and Timothy seemed to have bonded in that time. 

Still, Elias couldn’t have imagined bringing any of them into the discussion. Nathaniel was cold and intimidating. He never used two words where one would suffice. He seemed pleased to be deferred to and curious about Elias’ endeavors, but only to a vague degree.

He reviewed the statements Elias had brought along with a brusque series of glances. He set them down, staring at Elias until Elas lowered his gaze. Less out of necessity and more because it was expected of him.

Nathaniel decided he wouldn’t prevent their trip. Furthermore, he was willing to speak to his solicitor not only about funds but an abandoned property in Chelsea with several stories and tunnels.

When Elias returned to London, the two of them would meet and sort out the paperwork. After that, he figured he would try to smooth things over with Gertrude. He still needed a Head Archivist, after all… Although there was Jonathan to consider. Maybe he could get by without her and without groveling.

This was, of course, assuming whatever happened in Kent was not an utter disaster. Nathaniel had not mentioned conditions or strings, but there were going to be plenty in the contracts between them. Elias was going to need to prove himself somehow. He really ought to have brought Sasha with.

They ate dinner together, all of them alone with their thoughts as they sat at a very long ebon table. Timothy’s knees bounced under the table, but Jonathan in particular seemed pleased about the silence.

Peter sat as close to Elias as he could, but he never said a word. Just stared hungrily in a way that made Elias feel oddly giddy by the end of the meal. He ought to have been annoyed or slightly cross, but he could count the times Peter had blinked.

“Do you want a tour?” Peter offered as they all dispersed for the evening. Servants had been sent for to show everyone to their quarters, but Peter had dismissed the one who had come for Elias without consulting anyone. “There’s a library.”

“I’d like to see the library.”

Peter pointed out rooms along the way. Some of the areas they passed were referred to by color, others by the most prominent portrait hanging there. “I’ve decided to go with you.”

“You don’t really need to.”

“No, but I’m glad to help.”

“I have help.”

“Right. The pugilistic lad and the sad scarecrow,” Peter mused. “Do you plan to shove them in front of the creature while you run?”

Elias frowned, refusing to find the idea comical. As Peter stared at him, he relented and allowed himself a smile.

“In all seriousness, you’re all researchers with offices and file folders. What weapons do you even have on you?”

“Weapons? We have—”

“Powers? Oh yes you can watch it really well and know exactly how it plans to eat you for breakfast,” Peter pointed out. “Do you have a gun, darling? A net? Some rope? A knife? A _plan_?”

Elias crossed his arms. “What are you doing hunting down monsters? And don’t you dare tell me something glib about it being lonely work.”

“The sea is a peculiar place. I’ve lost a lot of my crew to what lies beneath the waves. I don’t think disappearing or manifesting a lot of fog has done me nearly as much good as a well-timed harpoon.”

Elias resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sailors and the sea were such a cliché and embarrassing combination. He was going to focus on that rather than the idea of Peter taking down a sea monster with a harpoon.He seemed cheery and calm but he’d look quite different with a stormy, bloodthirsty look to him. If he came with, Elias would get to see it… Assuming any of this was even remotely true. 

“You don’t seem the type,” he insisted.

Peter smiled. “I’m not a very combative person, by nature, but if something is going to try to kill me, I very much plan on killing it first. If I don’t go, who is going to look after you?” he asked, lowering his tone and pressing Elias up against a wall. “Does anyone look after you?”

Elias frowned slightly, blinking a bit when Peter kissed him. He returned it eagerly, not very interested in answering the question. He could certainly handle himself and look after his assistants with or without a Lukas along.

“Take me along,” Peter said when the kiss ended. “I’ll make good use of Tim and I’ll let you watch, hm? Ah, here’s the library.”

“Do I have to say yes to see it?”

Peter regarded him with a very unconvincingly solemn expression. “I’m afraid so.”

“Then it’s better you come with then follow after us on your own accord. I’m surprised you haven’t anything better to pursue.”

“No, you’re not,” Peter insisted with a triumphant smirk. “You’re pleased but not surprised.”

Elias snorted.

“Your assistants seem like fine fellows and you’ve ambitions to realize. It would be a shame if you all died. Besides, the church has a carving of Thomas Becket I’ve been longing to see. So it’s a yes?”

“Yes.”

Peter tugged him into the library.

The far wall of the room was lined floor to ceiling with books save for the middle of the space. Hanging there was a portrait of a man, a woman, and a child. The man looked like an older version of Nathaniel in a bad wig. The other two faces had been scratched out, shredded canvas hanging from the frame.

Smaller portraits hung on the other walls. There was a black writing desk in the far corner and a large table in the middle of the room with a globe, some open books, a magnifying glass, and a pair of white gloves.

“This room hasn’t really changed since the late fifteenth century,” Peter mused. “The books have though. It’ll be good to have a reliable site for their storage.”

“What happened to…”

Peter suddenly looked rather tired. “What always happens,” he quietly replied. “You can’t be too careful with family, but few seldom ever are.”

“Do you have one of your own? Beyond the large group of relatives, I mean.”

“Me?” Peter laughed. “I’m a confirmed bachelor. Of course.”

“Of course.”

“Like you?”

Elias chuckled. “I don’t have time for much outside of my work.Perhaps when it’s successful, I’d consider something beyond it, but… Very well, you’re accurate in your assessment.”

“I don’t have to wrestle Jonathan Sims for you?”

“Or box Timothy Stoker,” Elias assured him. “As far as I’m aware.”

“In that case, I’ll show you to your room. Or mine, perhaps? It’s upstairs and far nicer.”

“My room will do,” he replied, moving closer and kissing Peter’s cheek. “We’ve a long day ahead of us. After all that riding, you must be tired anyway.”

“Minx,” Peter muttered. “It wouldn’t do for you to get lost otherwise I’d leave you to your own devices.”

Elias simply smiled as they left the room.

__________

Peter and Timothy had clearly been up for hours. They were attaching what seemed like far too much gear to the roof of the carriage. The driver was watching them anxiously and offering up some direction. Most likely to make sure he didn’t get hacked in two as he drove. 

“I’ve got him up to date on the information we have,” Timothy cheerfully reported as he hopped down.

Elias forced himself to smile. Of course he had. He couldn’t entirely blame Stoker, but he did blame Stoker. “Oh, did you now?”

The strained smile was enough to make his assistant quite tense. “About the creature,” Timothy clarified.

“I see.” At least he didn’t lack in complete common sense.

“I told him a bit about my line of work,” Peter added. He climbed down at a slightly more sedate pace.

“He’s a Captain of a ship. Did you know that he—”

“How very exciting,” Elias said as he yawned. Peter gave him an amused look and he steadfastly ignored it. “Where’s Jonathan?”

“Inside somewhere, I’m sure. I went to find him to see if he’d help but he said he needed breakfast first.”

“Be sure to eat something too. Both of you.”

“Oh, right.” Timothy waved to Peter and headed inside.

Peter slung an arm around Elias’ shoulders and smiled at him. “I Do Not Know You,” he said softly. “And the three of you were just heading to its lair to see what you can see. Sweetheart, if you want to be devoured, you can just ask me.”

“No, thank you.”

“I meant in the carnal sense as you well know,” Peter said, steering Elias towards the house. “If you’re hell-bent on giving yourself to another power, I’m here and I’m not your enemy.”

“So far. You’re also far more concerned than I am.”

“I’m not inflicted with a terminal case of curiosity.”

“Captain Lukas, I do hope you realize that if you kill the monster, I’m not going to faint into your bloody arms from the sheer heroic effort of it all.”

“A challenge.”

“No, a fact,” Elias said, ducking his head as he escaped Peter’s grip. “So you don’t mind if I call you that?"

“I quite like it, actually. So when I kill the monster, what could I get from you?”

From the steps leading to the house, Jonathan cleared his throat. He was holding his pocket watch, fingering the silver chain as he glared at Peter. “You should eat something, Elias. If we’re to leave on time, that is. Tim has seen fit to pass on confidential information. I have not.”

“I’ve done nothing with it,” Peter insisted.

“Continuing to do nothing would be perfect, Captain Lukas,” Jonathan said with a quiet intensity. “I’m sure it would suit you best.”

“Now, there’s no need—”

“We are here to study, observe, and record our findings. This isn’t a wild outlandish safari and any buffoonery will not be tolerated if it interferes with our lives’ work. So keep your elephant gun holstered and far away from us.”

Maybe Gertrude Robinson had taken possession of Jonathan Sims. That was a terrifying thought. Elias decided to let the conversation continue around him.

Peter chuckled. “It’s a rather large instrument. I’m not sure I can always manage to contain it. In so far as Mr. Bouchard is concerned.”

Jonathan sniffed the air, still looking stern. “Do find a way. One would think you could handle your tools properly by now. You’re certainly old enough.”

_Oh dear lord_. Elias headed inside, brushing past Jonathan and then tugging his assistant along with him.

“Are we sure he is even Peter Lukas?” Jonathan asked in a low hiss.

“Fairly certain. More important, do you remember how I said not to talk to him?”

“I still haven’t,” Jonathan insisted. “I’d rather not. I lectured him because he’s intolerable. Meanwhile it seems like he knows far more than I do about anything going on. What were you whispering about?”

“Nothing incredibly important. He has some theories about the creature.”

“Which are?”

“Tied to the Stranger.”

Jonathan frowned. “You mean like the Angler Fish? Only without the luring?”

“This could be similar. We’ve only a handful of sightings to go on but they’re consistent. Human skin and animal furs and the like.”

“None of this is new or worrisome.”

“Yes, well, there’s a shared history between the Stranger and the Eye.We don’t get along.”

“I rarely get along with anyone,” Jonathan said as they entered the dining room. “We don’t really have much in the way of allies thus far. Save for the Lukases, which I’m not sure I care for. I thought they were all for loneliness and this one won’t leave you alone.” 

“We’re not just one thing or another, Jonathan, regardless of our abilities. Need I remind you that Peter Lukas hardly knows me? It’s not as if he could do much. You can’t make someone lonely unless they would actually miss you,” Elias pointed out.

“So I’m spared,” Jonathan observed, pouring himself some tea. He sighed and then poured some for Elias as well. “I realize you’re the Head of the Institute. I know there’s no other set positions because we can’t afford it, but I think I’ve earned some trust by now.”

“You have as much of my trust as I can spare, and things will change.” At the moment they were little better than a collective of underpaid, amateur detectives working out of a basement, but there were a lot of possibilities ahead for them. So long as Elias’ underlings didn’t make a mess of things, of course. “He’s mine to contend with, Jonathan, and I don’t mind. I’ll keep you well informed.”

“After this business is concluded, I want more answers.”

“I can’t promise you that. I’d be doing you a great disservice if I agreed. It doesn’t really work that way and you know this.”

Jonathan frowned slightly before nodding. “Then I require more time to find answers on my own and less time wasted on these tedious errands.”

“Understood.”

__________

Peter sat with them in the carriage, which resulted in Timothy doing the same. Despite silent disapproval, Peter sat across from Jonathan and with Elias to his right. Every so often their knees would brush against one another in a way that had nothing to do with the road they traveled.

“I think you’re the first set of tourists to come all this way for a footpath,” Peter mused.

“A _haunted_ footpath,” Timothy pointed out.

Jonathan kept reading his book. Elias had been busying himself with his notes and paperwork. Peter didn’t seem to mind that it was spread all over the bench they shared.

“I trust you’re not going to walk all of it. Although honestly you’d have a nicer time in Ashford or Canterbury… Well, that’s odd.”

Jonathan looked up and Elias glanced out the window.

Striped tents of varying colors were stretched out in a row. Banners hung up and faint organ music was playing in the distance. Two burly men were leading along an elephant that was moving very, very slowly. Its legs didn’t seem to be completely heading in the same direction. A woman with a painted face and a red-gold gown was straightening some streamers. She waved to them.

Timothy looked stricken for a moment and then his expression went carefully blank. Elias shifted slowly through his thoughts of Danny for a moment before deciding the current matter was more important.

“We’re where?” Peter asked.

“A few miles past Ashford by now,” Elias determined.

Ashford was the largest town in the county, but it had seemed wiser to start in smaller parishes. Godmersham was where their initial statement giver had come from, but the nearby town of Crundale was the start of the footpath.

“Dangerous places, the circus,” Peter mused. “For the entertainers, I mean.”

“For anyone,” Timothy said quietly. “I dislike circuses.”

Jonathan considered his book intently. He cleared his throat as he reached a tentative hand out and set it on Timothy’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” Timothy mumbled before pulling away. He picked up his jacket and leaned against the carriage wall determined to take a nap. Or to pretend to take one. He didn’t really want to sleep, after all.

“This is a problem,” Peter said softly. “Not necessarily for you and yours, however. I’ll send word to my family.”

“I’d be happy to attend and observe once we’ve dealt with our little predicament. Should time permit.”

Peter slyly took Elias’ hand in his. When it was clear neither of their traveling companions were paying attention, he kissed the back of it before massaging Elias’ knuckles. “We’ll have to leave your children at home. If you can trust yourself to be alone with me by then.”

Elias snorted. “Right, that will be chief among my concerns.” Still, he let Peter keep his hand hostage for the rest of the ride.

__________

Timothy and Peter were carrying a decent amount of their supplies, which left Elias and Jonathan in charge of the lanterns. 

The footpath was quiet and surrounded by trees. Countless decades of walking had worn grooves into the dirt, but no discernable footprints or hoof prints or any sort of print lingered. 

There was no one else around and the darkness was a bit oppressive. It pressed in on all sides, creeping wherever the light didn’t reach. Jonathan swung his lantern from side to side while Elias kept his steady. He might have been concerned but there was nothing there with them. Nothing was watching them. Not yet.

“Maybe if one person ventures out alone,” Peter suggested after a while. “A huddle is hardly of interest to a solitary hunter.”

“You would suggest that,” Jonathan darkly replied.

In the dim light, Peter raised an eyebrow. “I believe I just did, Mr. Sims.”

“And who is going to just walk on ahead as bait to test your theory?”

“I think this is the sort of plan you coordinate ahead of time,” Timothy astutely pointed out.

“It’s still worth a try,” Peter argued.

“I’ll go on ahead if the rest of you are willing to keep it down. I assume you all can manage some degree of stealth. I’m sure it is onto us by now,” Elias quietly observed. “But it might be hungry anyway.” 

“Not too far,” Jonathan insisted. _Why are we even humoring him? _he added silently.

“Far enough and do desist in shining that directly in my face,” Elias sternly replied. _You just take charge and follow along. _

He set his lantern down on the path and moved ahead. He couldn’t see perfectly but he could See well enough. It helped that Elias was very aware of those behind him and he had no real fear of the Dark. He wanted to know what was out there. He wanted it to be watching him as he looked for it.

Slowly but surely a fog crept in and coiled near his feet. He became increasingly disconnected from Peter and his assistants, particularly Jonathan. His sense of his own location felt less clear as well. That was unsettling. He disliked not knowing things, but if he couldn’t tell where the others were, it stood to reason that nothing else could either.

A plan would have been good. Moving on ahead had been a bit impulsive. Perhaps he didn’t want Peter to think he wasn’t capable of confronting whatever lurked out here without an artillery unit? Was he really attempting to prove himself to a Lukas?

He would allow for a plan next time. He’d give the task to Timothy who was still in need of a distraction. It would have been to have Timothy deal with the creature instead of Peter, but the further he went, the more Elias found himself hoping he could take care of it without either one of them.

The further he walked, the more he wondered if the three of them were still there at all. One of the hazards of working with powers he was unfamiliar with in such a visceral way.

He could have tried Seeing through the fog but all monsters preferred fear. He wasn’t frightened. Elias couldn’t remember the last time something had actually done more than startle him, but he was remarkably uncomfortable which would have to do the trick.

There was a break in the trees where moonlight filtered in. It shone down on the path, lighting a basket and a blanket left there in the middle of it.

He felt something red and green before he saw it then two sets of glowing, beady eyes were boring holes into him. A large skeletal head tore through the brush, shaking loose leaves with massive, gnarled horns. Its mouth opened revealing two rows of teeth.

The mouth snapped at him, closing right in front of him as the creature began moving. Its bulk was a patchwork of fur and skin stitched together. It moved by scraping along the ground on four large, furry knuckles.

Elias backed up, expecting a roar but all the creature did was cackle quietly.

A roar did come from a gun going off somewhere behind him. A bullet ripped into the side of the creature causing sawdust and stuffing to pour out. It kept cackling and moving.

Elias’ ears were ringing in a disconcerting way as he kept moving back. He knew the others were talking but he had no idea what they were saying.

Another series of shots ran out, thankfully from further away. If anything, the creature seemed to enjoy the pain. It snapped again playfully. Its teeth snagged into the collar of Elias’ vest, cutting at his neck and ripping the fabric of his clothes, peeling it away like a second skin.

Elias should have scrambled back, but instead he stood there watching his vest fall to the ground.

The creature’s eyes blinked out as it grinned down at him.

Elias shook his head, still trying to clear it a bit.

“…the skull, obviously!” he heard Jon shouting. “You’re both such idiots! Stop shooting everywhere else and hit it in the head.”

He heard Peter swear quietly as he worked on reloading. Timothy didn’t say anything but Elias didn’t even need to look to know he was doing the same thing.

Elias glanced at the fallen basket, spotting a carving knife. He ran forward, rolling to grab it, as the creature swung at him with a hairy arm. The hit sent him sprawling into the dirt, but he had a grip on the blade.

When the monster moved in again, biting down on his arm and scraping his skin, Elias stabbed the knife through an empty eye socket. He brought it up and down over and over. Again and again into each one of the four available. He only stopped when they all began oozing a thick, black ichor.

The creature hissed out a final laugh. It opened its mouth wide and then brought it down again one more time, making him cry out in pain as it fell back and died.

Elias took in a few ragged breaths, struggling to work his arm free.

Timothy came over with a crowbar and set to work on it, looking grim. Jonathan stood there, overseeing it for no particular reason.

He startled a bit as Peter curled up behind him. “Well, I’m not bloody, but if you faint, no one will blame you.” 

“I killed it.” Elias bit his lips hard enough to draw blood as Timothy and eventually Jonathan gently pried his arm free from the teeth impaling it.

“Yes,” Peter agreed. “I like it better that way. You’re very attractive when you’re resourceful.”

Elias nearly rolled his eyes but felt a bit of concern about what would happen after that. He refused to give Peter the satisfaction of carting his unconscious body away from his kill site. “I can look after myself.”

“Yes, but let’s leave that for later. I could bring you somewhere quicker if you like to get this wound seen to.”

Elias looked over to his assistants. “Can the two of you collect some evidence and meet us back in town?”

“Sure, but I’m not going any deeper into the woods than this,” Timothy insisted.

“Definitely not,” Elias agreed. “Jonathan’s in charge.”

“You’ll be all right with him?” Jonathan asked. 

Elias smirked. “Oh, I’ll be fine, and he’ll be safe with me.”

Peter chuckled. He moved into a crouch, picking Elias up and cradling him to his chest. “Don’t let your lanterns go out,” he suggested to the others. And then they were gone.

__________

Elias woke up slowly in a rather nice spare bedroom. The doctor had been adequate and he’d heal anyway. He suspected Peter had mostly wanted the excuse to hold. Peter who had, apparently, slept in a chair beside him all night. Well, that was rather sweet.

He leaned back against the pillows propping him up and closed his eyes. The creature would have been more interesting alive, but it hadn’t likely possessed the intelligence required for any sort of truce.

When he opened his eyes again, Jonathan was hovering over him, holding out a cup of tea. He set it down when it seemed obvious Elias couldn’t exactly hold it himself.

“Thank you.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t send me on ahead.”

Elias raised an eyebrow. “It never occurred to me. I had a sense of what was coming, after all.”

“It was a very good thing you had a knife then.”

Elias chuckled. “Oh, but I didn’t.”

Jonathan frowned.

“I’d have thought of something if one hadn’t turned up.”

“You ought to stick to research from now on,” Peter suggested without so much as stirring or opening his eyes.

“Speaking of,” Elias said, ignoring the idea and Peter for the time being, “what did you find?”

“Stuffing and sawdust. Timothy was sneezing for ages afterwards. And a tag sewn into its left arm. Property of G. Orsinov. Does that mean anything to you?”

It didn’t so Elias shook his head. He stared at Peter who stayed there with his arms folded and eyes closed giving nothing away.

“We might as well give you a day to recover before the next carriage ride. Are we dropping that one off somewhere?”

“I think that’s up to the Captain. Where would you like to end up, Peter?”

Peter opened his eyes slowly and smirked. “Would you care to guess?”

Jonathan scowled at them both. “Yes, well, I’m going to look for the lair with Tim. I think we should consider the circus in the near future but not at this time.”

“Probably wise on all accounts,” Peter replied, still grinning. “Do enjoy your trek.”

Peter rose to his feet and sat down on the end of the bed once Jonathan was gone. He kissed Elias lightly on the cheek then on the lips. “You didn’t guess.”

“I don’t need to when the answer is as trite and obvious as my bed.”

“That’s not a no,” Peter cheerfully pointed out.

“It’s not,” Elias admitted, patting Peter’s cheek before stroking his beard. “So much for loneliness. It would appear that I’m stuck with you.”

“Only for a little while. I’ve a bit of a break before my next trip, and I’m to leave from London anyway. I actually am a Captain.”

Elias smiled. “I know. Well, by then, who knows? Maybe I’ll miss you when you’re gone.”

Peter returned the smile, cupping Elias’ cheek and kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Whiskeyjack, for reading this over and your support! <3
> 
> (And there's likely to be a sequel in the near future.)


End file.
